Jocks
by Boom21
Summary: EvanBerry/SamChel. Slight PuckleBerry.    Read and Review! :D


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. :))

* * *

><p>Sam Evans walked to class, not really hurrying. People suddenly stopped walking and talking. They all grew silent.<p>

Rachel Berry, nerdy Glee star was arm-in-arm with Puckerman, Glee's bad boy. The students started whispering with each other.

"What the hell?" he whispered.

Sam had always been fond of the brunette, even with her weird way of talking and dressing. He'd never really conversed with her, but he knew right when he saw her that he'd be able to get along with him without trying. He'd always thought that after Hudson broke her heart, he'd get a chance. Well, he was almost dating Quinn Fabray, head cheerleader, but it didn't mean everything he thinks had to be known by her. She didn't have to know about his unhealthy crush on the social outcast.

Puck was just another guy in football who was in Glee. He's a nice guy, Sam would give him that, but he was bad news. Seriously, wasn't being sent into juvie a bad thing? Honestly, Sam thought Berry had more common sense than hooking up with the messed-up Jew.

That morning ruined his day.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, Puck and Rachel were off, with the realization that Rachel was Finn's ex and that she still loved the cheating bastard even if he did the wrong thing.<p>

That week, Mr. Schue assigned the theme of the week. Duets.

He was, automatically, paired off with Quinn. She was as usual, someone who was the last to be picked, resulting in a pairing of her and Puckerman.

That day in the choir room, they'd all been surprised. She strutted down to the middle, starting the song.

"Daddy please don't, it wasn't his fault. He means so much to me. Daddy please don't, we're gonna get married. Just you wait and see." She sang, her voice soft but full, very unlike Quinn's airy way of singing.

"Every night, the same old dream. I hate to close my eyes. I can't erase the memory. The sound of Julie's cry. She called me up, late that night. She said," Puck sang, full with emotions. He was still seated in his chair with us, not joining Rachel in front.

Something suddenly appeared in front of us, a music video they made to correspond with the song. He appeared sitting in a bed, dictating of what happened that night.

"Joe, don't come over. My Dad and I just had a fight. And he stormed out the door! I've never seen him act this way. My God, he's goin' crazy. He said he's gonna make you pay. For what we done- he's got a GUN! So run, Joey run, Joey run!" She sang high, her video-self mouthing the words.

Sam stared at her, amazed. He was beside Quinn Fabray, his now-girlfriend. But he didn't care. Rachel Berry was a pretty girl!

The video continued, with the real Rachel singing in the side. Puck finally joined her in front after a few more lines. He put his arm around Berry as they sang, giving a cute couple impression. Sam's once-dreamy gaze turned into a glare.

That was the second time Noah Puckerman ruined his day.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry about what happened." Those were the first few words Rachel told Sam. Quinn and Finn had recently been exposed as having a relationship on the side.<p>

"It's alright. I actually feel quite better than when Quinn was my girl." He admitted, smiling. But talking back wasn't why he was visiting her and her locker. Those were far more complicating things.

Rachel giggled at his confession, finding it funny that Quinn was rather unwanted in a jock's life.

"Listen, I know you've been through a lot… But I really want to get to know you better." He started, heaving a huge breath.

"Oh?" She smiled, closing her locker a bit.

"I wanted to ask if you were free on Friday at seven?" He asked in one breath, right to the point.

"I really want to. I'd love to." She smiled.

"But I don't want to be rebound for Quinn Fabray, nor do I wanna be an object for revenge against Finn. I think you should think about this more…clearly." She said, leaning back at her locker. She surprised him when she suddenly muttered a quick "bye," and rushed along to her next class.

Rejection. Flat rejection. No one had ever given him that, Girls usually said yes immediately when it was him, regardless of his intentions.

Sure, Quinn had played hard-to-get, but she still said yes.

That was the day he found out Rachel Berry was much more different to other girls than he used to think.

* * *

><p>He fiddled around with his shirt, nervous for Regionals. He'd been picked to start their show, a weird, misplaced duet on Snow Patrol's song, Hands Open.<p>

She opened the song gracefully, moving out into the spotlight.

"Hands open, eyes open. I just keep hoping that your heart opens." He meant the lyrics.

He honestly just wanted her heart to open to him. To just let him in.

"Why would I sabotage the best thing that I have. Well, it makes it easier to know exactly what I want with my..." He continued, feeling the song. He smiled, he liked this song. And he looked in the eyes of one Rachel Berry. She smiled back as she continued the song with him.

She felt him. She felt the song. That was all that mattered.

After the show, they passed each other.

"Rachel," He started.

"Great show, Trouty Mouth." She winked, heading off to the girls' dressing room.

And then he realizes that Rachel fuckin' Berry made his day. He just smiles.

* * *

><p>"It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now." Rachel belted with feeling. She hated the jocks, but she wouldn't let a chance in the spotlight pass.<p>

"Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now." Puck sang, strumming the strings of his guitar. He smiled at her as she circled him. Their continuous eye-contact gave the affection away. He liked her just as she liked him.

After the song, she went with Puck to sit down the chairs.

"Rachel. Stay." Mr. Schue said, making Puck look at her longingly as he sat down in the back.

"Sam? Your turn. Show your team how it's done." The class advisor ordered, making Rachel's eyes widen as big as platters.

The band started, making a beautiful melody. It was 'that song.' It was a bit more lively, but it still conveyed the same message.

"And I'd give up forever to touch you. Cause I know that you feel me somehow. You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be, and I don't want to go home right now." Rachel started, her voice a sweet synonym to beautiful.

"All I can taste is this moment, and all I can breathe is your life. Cause sooner or later it's over. I just don't want to miss you tonight." He stared at her with love-struck eyes. He was shocked at his own feelings. After all that, he fell in love with her. He knew that now.

She sang happily, with her sitting back in the front-most seat. He sang with her, him standing and swaying in front of her. She could feel Quinn's glare. He could feel Finn's and Puck's glares. But he was happy, and she was happy. That was it.

* * *

><p>Puck sat up from his bed, startled at the cold air around him. He looked up and saw Rachel Berry, her brown chocolate eyes filled with something indescribable. Her lips curved up in a smirk. Her white dress so tantalizingly sexy.<p>

"Rachel?" He asked and suddenly woke up. He looked down and saw a bulge in his pants.

"Shit." He curses.

He smiled when he remembers her smiling at him, her long hair swishing around.

"Damn tease." He muttered with a silly grin.

* * *

><p>"You really like cleaning my face, don't you?" Sam jokes as Rachel wiped his slushied face. She lets out a controlled laugh, and shakes her head.<p>

"Whatever." She smiles, turning his head a bit to reach his suddenly-spiked hair.

He gives her a huge, silly grin as thanks.

* * *

><p>She hugs Puck automatically. She knows who she picked.<p>

Noah's arms slide around her small back. They both tighten their hold on each other.

"I'm sorry." She whispers to Puck.

She runs off to find Sam Evans, the guy who unknowingly captured her heart.

Noah looks on as she runs. He shakes his head.

"Damn Jew." He says, a tear falling down his left eye.

Read and Review. :)


End file.
